Skinny Love: A True Romeo And Juliet
by HateMePretty
Summary: A year after Fred's death, Cancer has still not healed. And April first is the holiday to remind her. But who is Cancer? *Rated T for suicide.


**A/N: Wow. This story has been through loads. I've been with it for what- two weeks?**

**Anyways.**

**This took loads if work. Late nights, headaches, internet crashes, hours upon hours.**

**And tears. LOADS OF TEARS!**

**The reason why is because of my writing and revising process.  
>1- Write out on paper with a pen<br>2- Type on iPod in Notes  
>3- Email to self<br>4- Italicise, bold, and underline all necessary  
>5- Email fixed version to self again<br>6- Read through and correct mistakes, add needed scenes and such, etc.  
>7- Do 6 multiple times<br>8- Copy and paste into Document Manage  
>9- Publish<strong>

**Also, my Doc Manager wasn't working. It just did when I finished everything on July Seventh (Funnily** **enough, Cancer and Fred's marriage date).**

**I hope you appreciate all my hard work. Many of the scenes in this didn't exist until I read through it the third time.**

**This is an OC/Fred story with implied Angelina/George. Mostly canon, but it does have an OC added to Fred and George, to make a trio.**

**I got the inspiration for this from the song Skinny Love by Birdy. They're not really related, but slightly. Beautiful song I found thanks to one of my older sisters. I became obsessed and write this. Many tears were poured over this.**

**I also listened to Deathbed by Relient K as a somewhat inspiration. Lovely song, also sad. I also suggest you listen to it.**

**Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare is mentioned. I have never personally read or seen it. I've been explained the end, so it is mentioned.**

**But here is the important topic: Suicide. Many of you know what it is, but some may not. It is**

**where one kills oneself. In this story it is centred around such. This topic is not lightly touched upon nor spoken of by me. People do suffer because a loved one commits suicide. It is a very tender topic though I am not known to any committers of suicide, but one of my close friends and I each had an experience involving this topic. I hope this touches you and shows its reality, for it does happen. It is a bit less hard in this story because of why and what happens, but it is still a very difficult topic.**

**Disclaimer: All I own is Cancer, her parents, and events played out in this story. Some mentioned I own, but JK Rowling owns the Magical World of Harry Potter, Shakespeare owns Romeo and Juliet, and Birdy owns Skinny Love.**

**Onwards!**

* * *

><p>Cancer Marie Charles was standing in her boyfriend's bathroom, leaning against the sink full of blood.<p>

Her blood.

She tried to stop herself, but she couldn't. George wasn't Fred. Her Fred. She looked at the pretty promise, engagement, and marriage rings she put on, though the promise was never fulfilled and with a dead man. It wasn't fair, but it was life. Angelina loved George, Cancer could tell. Like how she loved Fred- even after his death... And causing hers.

"Fred- Fred, I'm coming home- home to you," Cancer whispered as she slowly collapsed to the floor, eyes turning vacant, blood continuing to flow from her wrists.

And just like that, Cancer Marie Charles was dead.

*SkinnyLove*

George Fabian Weasley walked into his flat above his shop, after a long day.

He was excited. He had a special surprise planned for his girlfriend, as it was both their birthdays. He felt the box with the ring in his picket hit his leg. He grinned widely.

"Cancer? How was work?" He called out like every other day.

But, unlike every other day, he got no response.

George wasn't too worried. He thought she fell asleep or something. In result, he searched his flat for her. But-

But he found the bathroom door was open and blood was slowly trickling out.

George freaked. Were Death Eaters back? What was going on? Where was Cancer? Was she alright?

Looking in, he found his answer. Cancer was on the floor, vacant eyes staring at his feet, a mix of fresh and dry blood coating her exposed wrists, a piece of parchment clutched in her left hand, wand in right.

George slowly kneeled by her, tears running down his face. Carefully, he uncurled her stiff, cold fingers and pried the parchment out, expecting some Death note or threat.

Instead, he found a note in her unmistakeable hand writing-

_Dear George,_

I'm sorry. This must be terrifying. Me coated in blood, in my unused wedding dress meant for my wedding to your twin, crumpled on the bathroom floor- on our birthday.

Remember when all three of us met? Fred, you, and I? I was alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express on September First- our first year- freaked over going to a magical school after being born and raised by Muggles.

Then you and Fred came in. We laughed, talked, shared everything. Three innocent, trusting, carefree eleven year olds.

I got a letter saying my parents died of the Muggle disease I shared a name with-

Cancer.

Well, my father did. Over Christmas break, my mother killed herself out of missing him, much like I have just now.

She did so on his birthday and the holiday of Christmas, like I have on April Fool's Day.

And I wrote you two, and was at the Burrow within three hours. And we cried during the reunion after such a short time with such a tragic experience- well, actually, I did. Fred hugged me while you whispered comforting words in my ear. I never did thank you for that... So thanks. I'll tell Fred once I see him.

Us three were attached by the hip- hips?- after that.

Then, in fourth year, when I was Petrified by the basilisk for being Muggle-born, the same reunion happened, but after a longer time. In fifth year, Fred and I started dating as you and Angelina had.

You and her lasted a few months, but Fred and I were together until his end.

You saw me that night. I screamed, cried, full-out sobbed, kicked... And so on. I hadn't been able to save him in that instant, and he died... While I lived.

_ I was there. I flew back, too, laughing and holding his hand. But when his laughs stopped I screamed. Because I knew the worst. I felt the rock on my connected hand, felt his hand go cold and still, I felt it all. And when the air cleared- oh my gosh, when the air cleared..._

_He had proposed on our trio birthday that year, remember? The birthday all three of us share._

Our wedding was due so soon after- July Seventh of that year. So close. So

freaking_ close. We were almost married. What's we'd waited for for years._

I was desperate, I never took off my promise or engagement rings-until we got together. Sorry, Georgie, but you had always been more of a twin brother than lover. I never understood why. But it was.

I'm sorry if this is a shock, but I'm not living- I'm just a hollow, breathing shell without Fred.

_ George, here's a Muggle song quote for you-_

'Who will love you?  
>Who will fight?<br>And who will fall  
>Far behind?'<br>-Skinny Love, by Birdy

_I'm sorry George. I loved Fred more than anything. So, I wore my dress I never walked down the isle in, the ring I never exchanged with Fred at the altar, the engagement ring in which I promised to be at the altar on July 7th, 1998, and the promise ring from seventh year when I promised to be with Fred through thick and thin, through Death, for forever. I'm so sorry, Georgie. You were a brother, Fred my one and only love._

Now I get why my mom did it. The same as why I did-

We sacrificed ourselves for forever love.

Goodbye for the last time. I'll tell Fred you say hi.

With all my heart (for real- haha!),

Weasley  
>Cancer Marie Charles<p>

Post Script- I really wish that had been Weasley, so, I wrote it on top. Angelina Johnson wishes it to be Weasley, too. *wink*

*SkinnyLove*

George stared at the paper, numb. He knew her words were true.

And although salty tears were streaming down his face like when Fred died, he smiled bittersweetly. For 3 reasons-

1. Cancer and Fred were together again- they never could stand being apart

2. He remembered all the times Cancer mentioned in her letter- and so many others

3. His twin and Cancer were happy.

That was enough for him. And she even threw in some jokes, just like she always did. Even giving him a potential future.

And so sitting there, coated in Cancer's blood, George Fabian Weasley finally understood what true love was, on his very own twenty first birthday.

*SkinnyLove*

A mere thirty minutes later, George stepped out of a fireplace into his childhood living room.

"Mum?" George called.

"Oh, yes dear?" Molly Weasley called to her son while walking to greet him. Once she saw him, she paused, only to freak.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE'S, GEORGE. WHY IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD ARE YOU COVERED IN BLOOD?!" Molly shrieked.

"Mum, calm down and let me-" George started, only to be interrupted. "Where's Cancer? Please, George, tell me she's okay. Is she sick? Bleeding badly? Do you need help with any healing charms? Give me a moment to get my book-" Molly ranted, only to be paused.

"Cancer's in a better place," he stated calmly, his voice steady and unwavering. "She's went to join Fred."

Molly Weasley stood, momentarily paralysed. As soon as it sunk in, however, she was running across the room with rivers running down her cheeks to hug her twenty-one year old son. Her hug crushed him, worse than after his twin's departing all those months and months ago.

"George, my dear, I- I'm so sorry. What happened?" Her wavering voice softly enquired, salty tears entering her mouth as she spoke. Her lips quavered. Fred and Cancer, always together. Fred them Cancer- a pattern. A pair. How could Death come and snatch the two happiest, liveliest, most eccentric people Molly ever knew so quickly, so evilly? How could Death come to them before they could ever have a wedding, have a family? How could Death claim the most exciting, loving pair? The pair that created laughs in a war full of Death himself? The pair who took other's burdens upon themselves, creating a relieving world? Was Death angry for their happiness? Was he so angry as to take them for himself?

"I- Mum, I'm fine. She was in the bathroom. I came home from work. She wasn't responding, so I looked for her, not too worried. But there was blood slowly running from the bathroom, and she was there, slit wrists, dead eyes. She cut into a main artery or whatever. Bled out before I came home. But she was wearing her-" Here, George paused to take a deep breath, slightly sorrowed at this because of his unfulfilled birthday surprise his family knew of. "Her unused wedding dress. Her rings were back on. All three- promise ring, engagement ring, and wedding ring. Her hand was clutched 'round- 'round this."

He held out the crumpled paper with a shaky hand, biting back tears from having recounted the horrid account. And so his mother took the letter from his hands, eyes skimming across all the words until the end. And George's façade broke as he began to cry.

She gave a small gasp and looked up to her slightly taller son.

"Oh my- George? Will you be alright?" A worried mother asked her crying son. Oh, how worried she was! The two closest people in the entire world to him were dead and gone. His two best friends. His life was with them- it was them! Would he be able to live without them?

"Mum, I kinda saw this coming. After I read her letter, I realised this was inevitable. Cancer without Fred- that's even worse than me without Fred. We're twins, but they were in absolute love. It was over ten years of love. Five years of crushing until five years of courting, but mere months of engagement and no marriage they'd waited for... For forever. It was too much love. She couldn't continue- it was like you without Dad, her mum without her dad, Tonks without Lupin, Lily Potter without James Potter. A love continued and brought to an even greater light through Death. A tragic love story. A Romeo and Juliet." He told her, referencing a Muggle play he had once watched with Fred and Cancer. The end was just too similar not too. So was Cancer's parents' story- it was true love.

George Weasley's knowledge in that moment was proven, and only the two in that room would ever understand, with utter knowledge, the affair. It was a true Romeo and Juliet.

When they told everyone else, the letter was not mentioned. They told she missed Fred too much, and left to be with him. Her funeral was on the same day Fred's had been, her headstone just by his.

The tears shed were abundant. Because written on both headstones were the words:

_'A True Romeo And Juliet- A Love Through Death- An Eternal Love__'_

*SkinnyLove*

Fred Gideon Weasley and Cancer Marie Charles-Weasley stood, hands intertwined, leaning against each other.

"I like that- A true Romeo and Juliet, a love through Death, an eternal love. Don't you?" Fred enquired of Cancer as they watched the events all unfold.

"Yes, I've quite taken a fancy to it. Maybe in a could decades when Gred and Molly join us- hopefully a far ways away- we can thank 'em," Cancer replied, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I miss him, you know? It's odd, being away for so long," Forge told his fiancé.

"Just like I do. He was my twin, too!" Exclaimed Cancer, head snapping off his shoulder.

"Then why am I not?" Asked a smirking Fred.

"Because you're special.." Told Cancer, leaning in.

Fred too leaned in, and they kissed. Slowly, they broke away.

"You know, we never had a wedding dance. You're in the dress, and I'm not dressed right, but I wore my ring," Fred told her.

Cancer laughed. "I do believe I get to put it on, Mr. Wesley."

"I do believe I get a similar honour, my lovely Mrs. Weasley," a smiling Fred replied.

And they did they proper ring exchange, followed dance, grinning like maniacs, happy again. Other couples around them- Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, James Potter and Lily Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Charles, and many more- joined in the dancing.

Fred and Cancer were a true Romeo and Juliet- a story worthy of Shakespeare, through and through.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this touched your hearts as it did mine. I also hope you enjoyed it.  
><strong>

**This is is probably the longest single thing I have ever written- 2,053 words! Then 5,537 with the first AN, and 2,654 with this AN. **

**Please leave a review, they help encourage me that I am actually doing something to people. Anything. It just gives me a happiness that I cannot describe.**

**ALSO- VERY IMPORTANT- If you liked this and wish to have the full story of Cancer, Fred, and George, please tell me in your reviews. If I get five people asking for such, I will write the story.**

**Thank you so very much anyways!**

**-Marine**


End file.
